


The Lone Wolf Dies But The Pack Survives

by Alezandrite



Series: Broodmare [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arya Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beta Brandon Stark, Beta Robb Stark, Gen, Omega Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Fifteen-year-old omega Jon Snow, now legitimized as Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, attends a feast at Winterfell before leaving for King's Landing.





	The Lone Wolf Dies But The Pack Survives

“You look stunning, dear nephew.” Lord Stark of Winterfell, Jons beta Uncle Brandon, complimented him as the two of them danced the first dance at his farewell feast before leaving for King's Landing after receiving his new title, Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, along with his new clothes which were okay but as he wore his black fabric with a crimson cloak and a large, crimson three-headed dragon embroidered across his chest Jon didn't feel as princely as he should. 

Any other male omega who was raised a bastard would probably bask in all the attention they would get but Jon couldn't help but that no matter how many fancy clothes he's put into and how much they sheer his glorious curls compared to his uncle's trueborn son, Robb, or his ward, Theon Greyjoy, he felt like a farce and was afraid those at court would see right through him. 

As his Uncle Brandon led him around the dance floor numerous eyes were on him; the quiet alpha heir of the Dreadfort, Domeric Bolton, the sandy-haired beta from Castle Cerwyn, Cley Cerwyn, the scruffy alpha who serves as a household guard for House Stark, Jory Cassel, and the giant beta that is Smalljon Umber - all these men never paid him any mind when he was just a bastard but now that he's a prince it's a different story and it makes him uneasy. 

“It's not I that is stunning, uncle, but the clothes.”

“Mayhaps your humbleness will rub off on the royal family.” 

“You flatter me.”

“I tell it how I see it.” 

“May I cut in?” The soft voice of Jons cousin and heir to Winterfell, Robb Stark, interpreted their conversation between songs causing the older man to let go of him then nodded before letting his son take his place as the next song began while they were surrounded by others who sought to dance the night away while his cousin was easily recognizable the two have only met a few times they felt more like strangers than family. 

“This is certainly a surprise.”

“What? I can't dance with my aunt's only son?”

“We're more like strangers than family.”

“If I knew my omega cousin was heavenly then I would have begged my lord father to keep you here. There are plenty of Northern lads who would kill to have a mate like you.”

“I doubt His Grace would allow me to mate with someone below my station.” The Targaryen prince who was formerly known as Jon Snow pointed out as the auburn-haired Stark tightened his grip on his dark-haired dance partner in a possessive way that screamed if they were alone the beta lad would no doubt have his way with Jon. 

“Gods, if I wasn’t betrothed I would take you for myself!”

“I don't think the realm needs another scandal.” 

“It wouldn't be a scandal it would be fulfilling the pact of ice and fire.”

“Robb, I think you should ask your betrothal for a dance you don't want to insult her, do you?”

“Oh right of course.” The beta, Robb Stark, said slightly disappointed as if he had forgotten that his future had been decided for him since his parents betrothed him to Wynafryd Manderly since before he even presented while Jon never met the girl he has heard that both of Lord Manderly's granddaughters are clever and it will Robb and Wynafryds second son who will rule White Harbor once her grandfather and father have passed. 

“About time Robb stopped hogging you!” 

“He wasn't hogging me we were dancing.”

“You two danced for two whole songs!” 

“Is there something I can help you with, Arya?”

“May I have this dance?” His youngest female cousin and only alpha born to House Stark in a century, Arya Stark, asked in an awkward and nervous tone as she bowed then held out her hand as a bit of red filled her cheeks something that made Jon smile in a fond way. 

“Oooh, my first dance with an alpha!”

“Don't make this any more embarrassing than it already is.”

“Could it be? Is this Arya's first ever dance with an omega?!”

“I'm only doing this because my mother thought you and Robb were getting too close.”

“You can't fool me Arya Stark what's really on your mind?” Prince Jaehaerys “Jon” Targaryen thoughtfully asked the younger girl as they twirled around the dance floor to a tune that wasn't fast but wasn't slow for someone who refused to practice dancing she was good at it it will be a useful tool whenever tries to woo her future beloved. 

“I know you're a prince now but I don't want you to leave!”

“Why ever not?”

“Uncle Ned always says the lone wolf dies but the pack survives.”

“You'll always be my pack.”


End file.
